nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki How-To
Back to Nehrim Wiki Hi! If you're here, it means that you want to help us with the Wiki Project and editing. You'll find some basic information here :) How do I start editing Wikia? First of all, you need to register. Most existing articles need logging in before you can edit anything. I want to edit something, but what? You choose :) Nehrim is a great game and we want you to help us with what you really are into. If you are a kind of a lore-loving person, why not edit some lore-based articles? If you love the atmosphere, the diverse cities... why don't you try to edit these parts? The things done with passion are usually the best :) We want you to ENJOY your editing. It's just a free-time hobby. How do I create NEW articles? By adding links to them. For example: #Go here: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Test_page #Edit the page #Write something, for example a person, e.g. Gilliadia #Add a link to Gilliadia. Target URL: Gilliadia. Text on display: Gilliadia #Press the preview button: it should be RED now. It means there is no article here, only a link. While clicking on the red word (in preview mode this is only possible in 'the upper' text) you can open a new article: it can be either with or without photo. It doesn't matter as you can add photos later on. How do I create table of contents in articles? Creating your own layout With editing longer articles with sub-sections it is recommended to include table of contents.Choose a page/article that you want to edit/create. Click EDIT. The basics I. 1. Write using Heading 2 (eg. Quest description) Write your own description here in normal print. 2. Write using Heading 2 (eg. Tips) Write your own description here. In the table of contents it will look like this one ( Mind you, the table of contents DOESN'T appear in the preview mode) 1. Quest description 2. Tips Beyond the basics II 1. If you want to experiment with a bit more complicated layout : 1. Write using Heading 2 (eg. Quest description. a. Write using Heading 3 (eg. Quest giver) b. Write using Heading 3 (eg. NPCs) c. Write using Heading 3 (eg. Locations) 2. Write using Heading 2 (eg. Walkthrough) a. Write using Heading 3 (eg. Arcane Sanctum) b. Write using Headig 3 (eg. Waverock) etc. Then you will get the following layout : 1. Quest description 1.1 Quest Giver 1.2 NPCs 1.3 Locations 2. Walkthrough 2.1Arcane Sanctum 2.2 Waverock Feel free to experiment with Wikia a bit, as you always have the 'Preview' button :) Using existing templates Use templates if you want to create an article with unified layout so that it is not different from other existing articles. In some pages there ppears to be more information than necessary, so if it is not to your taste, you can always delete :) Or if the explorable area or creature is really poor and not rich in loot, delete some sections so that the pages does not look like a huge page filled with no important information at all. Available Templates http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Main_Quests http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Side_Quests http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Creatures http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:People - old http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:People2 - new http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:People - Merchants - new http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox_Nehrim http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hostile_people - old http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hostile_People2 - new http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Houses http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cities http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Villages http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dangerous_Dungeons - for all multilevel dungeons http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Shrines,gaves,chapels http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mines http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Caves http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ruins - for all dugeons http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fortresses http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bounty_Quests http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Crafting http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Weapons http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Shops Template Shop 2 new http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Areas http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Incomplete new Inserting templates -Create a new article -write: [templatename NOT '''in italics, normal print] -the following templatenames are available: *Main Quests *Side Quests *Creatures *People *Hostile people/Bosses(Human) *Cities *Villages *Dangerous Dungeons *Shrines,graves,chapels *Mines *Caves *Ruins *Fortresses *Weapons Simply write the name of the template you want to have in the place of templatename. - Preview to see if that's the template you want to use. You should have the layout but in edit mode unable to edit anything. -Save and then editing will be available. How do I edit tables? *Edit the article *Right click on the last row *Choose Row: Insert Row After/ Before How do I add links? *Edit the article *Highlight the word/s that you wish to link and click the 'Add link' button *You will have to complete the following : #Target page or URL: write the URL of the page you want to get redirected to. #Text on display : What you want to be written in your article. *Click OK. If it doesn't find the URL check the next question. URL =/= Text on display. Linking items Potions potionname > Potions Beverage (eg.Beer) > Potions#Beverages Ingredients ingredientname (eg.Apple) > Ingredients#A How can I check URLs? URLs tutorial OK, I will try to explain on some examples. Check this page: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Services *What you see here are only '''texts on on display, mind you. What I wanted you to see. *Move your mouse cursor on the blue '''linked words. And.... you will notice ( wait a few seconds and don't click the links! ) a small text will appear. THAT is URL ! *To get it right you should see something like this: - Merchants (text on display) = URL (merchants) - Spell Merchants (text on display) = URL (Spell Merchants) Yes, you're right. Here URL = text on display. But... - Money and Greed Bank (text on display) = URL (Banks) Here URL =/= text on display To sum up, if you want to add a link to the bank article, you need to write: URL: Banks, text on display: whatever you want. ''PS. WIki seems a bit buggy with finding URLs, so if it does not find the URL , try clicking in this order:'' ''- to a wiki page'' ''-to an external link'' ''-to a wiki page'' ''And , surprisingly, it finds the URL (page exists) !''' URLs to places Check this page: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/The_Middlerealm_places Check the URLs the same way you did in the tutorial above. You will notice that if you want to link Arcane Sanctum, the URL is : Arcane Sanctum place not Arcane Sanctum. My bad, I know:P Similar problem occurs with Erothin and Cahbaet, so you'd better check their URLs before linking them. Even now, you have two ways of checking their URLs : # Edit my article about Wikia How-To, highlight Erothin and click on Add link.You'll see what I wrote in URL and text on display. #Move your mouse cursor on the blue linked word and the white text with URL will appear. Where can I get more info on editing? http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Sandbox And we can start a test page . <-- use it freely :) Preview, Save, Edit , whatever you want! I want to edit an article, but I can't? What's wrong? If you're a new user, some pages might be 'blocked' for you. Most already existing pages have a precautionary measure to prevent malicious deletion of information. Contact one of the admins , preferably in this topic, to unblock the page for you: http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&;t=4103&;start=0 I need to contact the admins. Who should I contact? Frankly speaking, I guess we most often visit this page and topic: http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&;t=4103 So far the administrative rights have: Arvisrend (SureAI) - contact him '''only if ' other Admins do not respond as he is extremely busy. If it happens that the other admins are unreachable and you would like to contribute to the Wikia, ask him to grant you administrative rights. Bec 82 Blink1 Garnet1 Kassandra1 Shatar0 TheHawkNe TheGunnerBoat ToxicCosmos You can contact us via Talk Page or SureAI English Forum. Category:Help